Water Worries (Reboot)
Water Worries is the 3rd episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot At a foggy lake, there are two fishermen in a small, wooden boat not too far from the shore. They're fishing back to back. Fisherman 1: Got anything? Fisherman 2: Not yet. Fisherman 1: I might as well pack on up and head out. Fisherman 2: But you only you got nine fishes. Fisherman 1: It's fish, Charlie. Fish! And that's enough for today for me. I don't wanna get eaten up by the beast. Charlie (Fisherman 2): Um... The Beast? Fisherman 1: You never heard of the beast? It's a massive and grey creature with small, yellow eyes that reach into the deepest parts of your soul. And when you stay out on the lake too long, he'll smell you out and then have you as a tasty late night snack. So that's why I'm going home. Charlie: (gulps) Yeah well you can head out and miss out on all of the fishes. Er... I mean Fish. I'll be catchin' 'em up and I'll have more than you. Fisherman 1: Whatever you say, Charlie. Fisherman 1 hops out of the boat and walks to the shore. Charlie: Aw now, George, you're scaring them fishes awa- (rod is pulled) Oh I think I got one! It's a big one. George (Fisherman 1), reaching the shore: Just make sure its not a crocodile like the last time. Charlie: No. It feels... bigger. (Is pulled in with the rod) AHH! George, checking on his fish: Or maybe its a shark. Is it a shark, Charlie? (no response) Charlie? (turns and sees nothing) Charlie?! A large figure then rises from the water as a massive shadow overcomes George. George then runs and trips and then heads for his truck. He gets in and drives off. Looking back on the pot of cooked fish, its now tipped over, the fish are gone, the fire is put out and there are claw markings dragging back into the water from the fire pit. Theme Song Plays Now, with the sun out, Brandon and Coco are seen heading to the boardwalk. Brandon, excited: Alright! Can't wait to boardwalk games. Yeah! Coco: No way, dude. These games are for babies. Brandon: Um hello? Are you hearing yourself? Boardwalk games are pretty cool. Coco: Oh yeah because if I wanted to sit down and play some games, I would do that at home... with my video game controller. Brandon: Well as much as I love video games. It's nice to just step outside and get some fresh air. Coco: Okay somethings up. Tell. Now. Brandon: Alright, fine. (pauses) (quickly) There's this really cool toy that you can win here and I really really really want it and I figured that since I have all summer this should be one of first things that I do! (stops and breaths for air) Coco: So what is it? Like a plushie monkey or something? Brandon: What? No. It's a big, inflatable, green alien thing. It's just so cool and I need to have it. Coco: I think there are some stores here. Why don't you just buy it with your new money? Brandon: I can't just buy it. I have to win it. If I show off my super cool big, green, inflatable alien thing to everyone, they'll ask me how did I get it and I'll have to say "I brought it for like five bucks." Coco: Fine... We'll go play your stupid boardwalk games but I'm gonna go jump in the lake first. Brandon: You want to jump in that nasty lake? Why would you want to swim in there when you can just use a pool? Coco: Why don't you just buy the toy and not play the game?! It's the same thing, Brandon. Brandon: On the contrary, it's quite different. Coco: Oh really? How? Brandon: Because... um... Last one there has to touch a bucket of worms. (rushes off) Coco: Oh you're on! (chases after) The two race each other to the boardwalk where Brandon gets there first. Coco then gets there not too shortly later. Brandon: Ha! Beat ya. Coco: Dude, look. Brandon: Nice try, Coco, but you're not getting out of the bet that easily. Coco: No seriously look. (points) All of the stores are closed. Brandon, looking: Whoa... Not just the stores. The whole boardwalk. Coco: Well that's too bad. Guess we gotta go now. Brandon, seeing a guy: Wait just a minute. (Runs to the person) (to that person) Hey, mister. Do you know what happened to the boardwalk? Person: Heh... Do I know what happened to the boardwalk, he says. Brandon: Well yeah. I'm pretty sure that's what I said. Person: I know what happened to the boardwalk. They all ran away. Coco: What for? Person: Don't you watch the news? Brandon: Ah no. We're kids, duh. Person: Well there's been a sea monster wondering around these lakes. "The Beast". That's what they call it. Everyone got scared that they left the boardwalk. Packed up and they'll wait till the whole area is contained but not me. Not Captain Paul Smith the Third! Brandon: A sea monster attacking the boardwalk? How cool is that? The Captain looks at him. Brandon: Dah... I mean it's a real problem. The Captain then shakes his head and walks off. Coco: Alright. Now can we go? Brandon: Dude, are you kidding? A sea monster is around here somewhere and we gotta find it. Coco: I didn't sign up for this. I thought we fight aliens that attack not a lake myth that doesn't exist. Brandon: Well maybe this thing is an alien and that these people left before it can attack. I have to make sure the boardwalk is safe and better yet the town not too far from here. Coco: (sighs) Okay. Okay. But don't expect me to show up on another trip to the docks. Brandon: If anyone asks, you weren't on this adventure to begin with. Later on at the docks, Brandon and Coco are investigating. Coco: So what exactly are we looking for? I never played detective before. Brandon: I dunno. (Sees divers) Something fishy... Brandon then runs up to the divers. Diver 2: Um we got a situation. (points) The first diver turns around and sees Brandon approaching him. Diver 1: What's up, kid? Are you lost? Brandon: I dunno. Are you? Coco: What my friend means is that we wanna know what you're doing here. Diver 2: Go ask your parents. Diver 1: It's alright, Thomas. (to them) We're Marine Biologist who specialize in Aqua Plus Technologies. Brandon: What the who? Diver 1: It's alright if you don't understand. Well now that you know, we'll be on our way. Coco, noticing their tanks: What's in the tanks? Thomas (Diver 2): None of your business. Diver 1: It's oil. For the company. We can't run our devices without it. Thomas: What are you selling the company out for? Diver 1: They're just kids, Thomas. What are they going to do? Shut down our production line with a giant fish? Brandon: You've heard about the sea monster? Thomas: It's just a myth. Diver 1: Of course it is. There's no such thing as a sea monster. It's just as real as those phony aliens on the news. Brandon and Coco look at each other. They then look back and see the divers getting on their speed boat and driving off with their tanks. Brandon walks to the end of the docks. Coco: Where do you think you're going? Brandon: After those divers. Coco: Alone? Brandon: What? You want to help? Coco: I don't want to be on this stupid dock all day. Brandon: Well you're just going to have to work with it. (Activates Omnitrix) Coco: No way, dude. Let me see that watch. (reaches over Brandon's shoulder) Brandon: AH! Dude, get off! (struggles) Coco hits the Omnitrix symbol and Brandon transforms, within a flash, into new alien, Stinkfly. Since Coco was leaning on Brandon before he transformed, he is now on Stinkfly's back. Stinkfly: Ugh... Look what you did. Coco: I'm pretty sure you were ugly like that before I hit the watch. Stinkfly: Wow, man. You did not have to go there. Coco: You also smell bad. (holds nose together with fingers) Ugh... Stinkfly: This guy can stink but at least he can fly. Stinkfly then takes off with Coco and flies over the waters. Stinkfly is then seen flying above the speed boat. Coco: Where are they heading? Stinkfly: Not sure. This fog is dense. Do you see anything? Coco, looking: Not really? (sees something in the distance) Wait... What's that?! Stinkfly's eye stalks look behind him and the figure flies out of the fog revealing itself to be nothing but a seagull. Stinkfly: It's just a bird. Quit being such a chicken. Ha ha. Then a massive figure rises from the water and into the path of Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Wait... WHAT'S THAT?! The fog clouds lift showing off the figure to be the Sea Monster who then roars loudly at Stinkfly and Coco. Coco: AH! The divers turn their attention to the Sea Monster and Stinkfly. Thomas: So the legends are true... Diver 1: Never mind that. Arm yourselves and defend the oil! Thomas grabs an electric blaster and zaps at the Sea Monster. The blasts only seems to tickle it in a bad way. The Sea Monster then goes towards the boat. Stinkfly: I've gotta save them. Coco: But aren't they the bad guys? Stinkfly: I don't really know but either way people can't blame me for this. Stinkfly flies over the boat and fires goo from his eye stalks at the Sea Monster who backs away. Thomas: Ack! You smell like a dump. Stinkfly: And I kick butt like a champ. Diver 1: It's another one. Get rid of it. Stinkfly: Another what? Thomas: Don't worry about it, bug brain. This blast isn't set to stun. Stinkfly flies off to avoid getting blasted but is zapped in the back anyways. Stinkfly: AHH! Stinkfly then falls as well as Coco. Stinkfly lands in the lake and Coco lands close to the boat. Diver 1: Grab the kid. We can't have him knowing about this when he comes too. Thomas grabs Coco and pulls him into the boat. They then fly off. Stinkfly resurfaces and coughs because of the water. He looks and sees the boat taking off. Stinkfly tries to fly away them but his wings are too wet for take off. Stinkfly: Ah man... My wings are too wet. This stinks. Stinkfly then sees a drifting plank and grabs onto it. He then drifts towards the shore. Later on, Brandon arrives at the shore; still hanging onto the plank until he's able to stand. He then walks onto the shore and shakes himself dry. Brandon: I can't get Coco with another flier or a land alien. So if I can't go over and through it then I'll just have to go under it... under water that is. Brandon looks at his Omnitrix which is still recharging. It then turns green. Brandon smiles. He activates the Omnitrix and scrolls through the selection of forms until he stops at a fish-like silhouette. He then slaps down the face plate and goes through a transformation. Scales grow around the Omnitrix; engulfing it into his arm. He then grows a green fin from his back which grows to the top of his head. Gills grow around his neck and his jaw forms to reveal sharp teeth. His size then shrinks as his legs form into a tail. He transforms into Angler Fish. Angler Fish, lying on the shore: I'm a fish guy now but I didn't think it would be on this SCALE. Angler Fish flops over to the water and then splashes in. He swims through the water and his gills "activate". An invisible frequency is released from Angler Fish which spreads across the lake until a ping is heard. Angler Fish: I hear a boat which means Coco can't be too far away. Angler Fish's senses activate again. Angler Fish: Current Direction switching rapidly. Um, how do I know this again? Doesn't matter. Something is close by. Angler Fish turns around sees two sea snakes approach him rapidly. Angler Fish: Yikes! Snakes Underwater. Is this a real thing or an alien from another galaxy? Angler Fish dodges the attacks and swims off. They follow him. Angler Fish: These guys don't seems like average snakes. Time to shake them off my tail. Angler Fish swims around and charges at them. He then bites one of the snakes in the middle section and throws it at the other snake. Angler Fish then swims through the water and arrives at an Oil Rig. The Omnitrix Symbol then starts to time out. Angler Fish splashes out of the water and plops onto the platform. He then transforms back into Brandon. Brandon gets up and looks around. Brandon: This must be where those divers took Coco. Brandon gets walks around and bumps into one of the tanks that the divers were carrying. He looks at it and notices that the APT Label is peeling off. He grabs it and peels it off completely noticing a radioactive symbol. Brandon, surprised: Whoa! This isn't oil. It's radioactive waste. These APT guys are mutating the fish around here for a profit. But why would the Sea Monster attack them? Unless its a mutant gone wrong or something. Thomas, noticing Brandon: Hey! Brandon sees Thomas and runs for it. Thomas aims his electric blaster but Brandon gets out of his range. Thomas pulls back and goes back inside the rig. Thomas: Phil. We got a problem. Phil (Diver 1): What is it? Thomas: It's that kid asking those dumb questions. Phil: How the heck did he-? Never mind. I'll be right there. Phil opens a chest and pulls out a harpoon launcher. Phil, to Coco: Hang in there, kid. Soon, this will be all handled with. Coco, tied up, looks at Phil in concern. Phil and Thomas exit the rig and fire their blasters at Brandon who hides behind some crates. Brandon looks at his Omnitrix and notices that its recharging. Brandon: Aw man! How long does it take to recharge? Brandon peeks behind the crates and tucks back into hiding when they shoot at him again. They then stop firing. Phil signals to Thomas to follow him. Thomas nods. They then climb down the ladder and head towards Brandon. Brandon then looks behind the crates and then notices the two divers approaching. Brandon then runs for it. The divers run after him. Brandon rushes inside and runs past pipes and machinery followed by the divers. Brandon then hides behind some pipes and breaths for air. Phil, popping up next to him: Gotcha! Brandon: AH! Brandon is then surrounded by both sides. All of a sudden, steam is produced from the vents above Brandon blocking off Phil and Thomas from seeing Brandon. Brandon then activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. A bright, green flash is seen in a steam. Thomas: What was that? (leans in close) Wildpup then jumps out and tackles Thomas. Thomas: AH! Rapid Dog! Wildpup: (growls) Phil, coming around: I've got him! I've got him! I've- Wildpup then releases a loud sonic bark that throws Phil back into a wall knocking him out. Wildpup then runs over to him and sniffs him. Thomas gets up and sees Phil's blaster. He reaches for it but gets his hand bit by Wildpup. Thomas: GAH! Thomas backs off and holds his hand. He then looks up and sees Wildpup charging at him. Wildpup then rams into Thomas and that causes him to ram into a wall and go unconscious. Wildpup then looks back ways and then wipes his feet on Thomas. He then runs upstairs and gets to Coco. Coco: Brandon! Oh thank goodness. Wildpup then bites the ropes and tears them apart. The Omnitrix then times out and Wildpup turns back into Brandon. Brandon then spits out a piece of rope. Brandon: Yuck! The rig then starts to shake. Coco: Um... What was that? Brandon: Something tells me its not an earthquake. Brandon and Coco run outside and see The Sea Monster grabbing the rig and trying to destroy it. Brandon: I'll deal with Nessie. You get the divers somewhere safe. Coco: But they tried to get rid of us. Are you not understanding that part? Brandon: Coco, I can't explain to you now. But in order to save the day, you can't let them have their way. Even if they're defeated. Coco: What? They want to be drowned? Brandon: I told you I can't really explain it. Just save them. Brandon climbs down a ladder. Coco rolls his eyes and heads for the divers. The Sea Monster shakes the rig more towards the right. Coco then slides down the platform and into a ladder hole. He then hands onto the end of the ladder and sees the divers sliding down towards him. The Sea Monster then shakes the base towards it. Coco jumps from the ladder and onto the platform. He grabs the divers and drags them to their boat which isn't far from the ladder. Brandon is running through the oil rig's insides. Brandon: Come on... Where's the way out of here? Brandon then sees an exit. He turns around and looks out of a window. He sees Coco successfully getting the divers onto the boat along with himself. The Sea Monster then slams his hand into the door and entraps Brandon into the rig. Brandon: Uh oh... That section of the rig then collapses and heads into the water along with the Sea Monster. Coco: Brandon! Water then starts to flood into the room that Brandon is in. Brandon activates his Omnitrix and scrolls through the aliens. Brandon: Which one can breath underwater?! Brandon then closes his eyes and slaps down the face plate of the Omnitrix. He then goes through a transformation into new alien, Ripjaws. In the transformation, Ripjaws sees the Sea Monster and then jumps out towards him. Ripjaws then smashes through the window and tackles the Sea Monster. It then slaps Ripjaws away. Ripjaws then bites the Sea Monster's arm and it yells out in pain. Ripjaws then headbutts the Sea Monster which then knocks it unconscious. Ripjaws: That oil should be wearing off any second now. Nothing happens to the Sea Monster. Ripjaws: Wait, What? If its not the mutation then what- (Sees that the rig is built on a cavern) Ah I think I see it now. You just want them to leave your home. The Sea Monster wakes up and roars at Ripjaws. Ripjaws: It's my fault. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Look. I'll fix it right now. Ripjaws swims out towards the rig. The Sea Monster chases after him. Ripjaws then extends his jaw open and tears through one of the oil rig legs. The Sea Monster then stops and looks. Ripjaws then takes down the other legs with his steel-breaking jaws. The Oil Rig then collapses and explodes into a fiery explosion. The Sea Monster then looks up at it and then looks down at Ripjaws. Ripjaws then looks up at the Sea Monster and waits for something to happen. The Sea Monster then pets Ripjaws and swims into the cavern. Ripjaws looks back and then swims to the surface. On the surface, Brandon emerges and climbs into the boat. Coco: Brandon, you're okay! Brandon: (coughs) Heh. Yeah. I'm fine. Coco: What happened down there? Brandon: Let's just say the Sea Monster won't disturb anyone else as well as they don't bother its home. Now let's get out of here. I wanna win that alien thing. Credit Characters *Brandon *Coco *Captain Paul Smith the Third (First Appearance) *George (First Appearance) *Charlie (First Appearance) *The Sea Monster (First Appearance) Villains *The Sea Monster (Temporally) *Mutated Sea Snakes (First Appearance) *APT Divers (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Stinkfly (First Appearance) *Angler Fish (First Appearance) *Wildpup *Ripjaws (First Appearance) Trivia *Like in Fright at the Museum, Coco wasn't originally in this episode. *The Captain and the Boardwalk were going to be seen more in this episode but it didn't feel like it kept with the original plot. *''Aqua Plus Technologies'', APT, was originally going to be a Hydrodium Research Facility which would either be a made up element in order to disguise their intents or an alien mineral that was in the cavern. *This is the first episode to feature someone/thing else in a transformation sequence however this was extended after the transformation it was just still in sequence. *Brandon goes by a code which includes "In order to save the day, you can't let them have their way." Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes